Harvest Moon: This Isn't Waffle Town!
by Shipposhi
Summary: When some characters from the Wii title, Tree of Tranquility, are brought into the real world, what kind of chaos will they cause in the life of a teenage girl? OCxJin, ect... R&R, please. On hiatus for now.


I was sitting alone in my bedroom; the television screen flickered with the title of a video game: Harvest Moon Tree of Tranquility. My head bobbed up and down as I nearly fell asleep. Nearly falling from my bed, I shook myself away.

"Ahh! W-wake up, Yuki, wake up! Jin won't wait for you!"

I slapped myself, extending my feet to the floor. I stood up, heading to the bathroom to splash water on my face. I returned to my room, and noticed the Wii making a strange, clicking noise. I knelt beside it, tilting my head.

"What's wrong with it...?"

I placed my hand on the side, only to jerk it back seconds later.

"Ouch! Why's it so ho... Wh-what...? I-it's smoking...?!"

I leapt up, backing away. Smoke poured from the Wii as I climbed onto my bed, hiding underneath my quilt. I bit my lip as I heard a small explosion. My door flew open as my sister darted in. I heard her gasp, then several voices coughing.

Slowly, I pulled the quilt from my head. Sixteen people, besides my sister and I, were in my room. I recognized them all.

"Where the heck are we...?" a blue haired boy asked, smiling widely. I gasped, a smile spread across my face.

A blue-haired girl fidgeted nervously, and appeared as though she was trying to say something. My sister's mouth was open wide, and she was speechless. A pink haired girl looked around.

"What a dump! Someone needs to do some cleaning!" she chimed, kicking at the cage that held my ferret.

"L-Luna... Th-that wasn't very... very nice." the blue-haired girl said. My ferret stood up in his cage, looking around confusedly. An orange-haired girl blinked confusedly.

"Where's the kitchen? I'm starving~!"

A peachy-haired boy sighed. "Maya... why don't we ask her...?" He pointed to me. I gasped again. In the back of the group, was someone I was happy to see.

"D-Dr. J-Jin...?" I gasped, standing up. I then felt embarrassed for them to see me in my Winnie the Pooh pajamas. I rubbed the back of my head.

'I know, I've got to be dreaming. I just need to wake myself up.' I thought, raising my hand to slap myself. A silver-haired boy grabbed my wrist.

"Don't slap yourself. It doesn't work." he said. I blushed as he pulled my arm up so that I met him eye-to-eye. His face was inches from mine. Maya had left the room, passing by my sister. She was still frozen. Chase, the peachy-haired boy, began to follow, but stopped when he saw my sister. "Excuse me, but you're in the way, Miss."

She gasped; her mouth grew even wider.

"Ch-Chase...!" she giggled, a smile spread across her face, "Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!" I laughed a little at my sister's reaction. The pink haired girl frowned. "Grrrr... There's nothing to do here!" she stomped, then the dogs in the living room began to bark loudly.

"Oh! Ginger!" I exclaimed, rushing out to the living room. The blue haired girl followed me. "Uh... y-you have dogs...?" she asked. I smiled at her. "Yeah, 'course I do, Candace." I replied cheerily. She smiled shyly. I went to the door and let the chow-mix out. Then, I heard growling.

"Oh! No, get this nasty thing away from me!"

It was Julius... he was being interrogated by my beagle, Frito.

I heard a crash in the kitchen as I went to chase Frito away. I gasped and rushed in.

"I-I didn't know how to work this thing...! S-sorry!" she was pointing at my now-busted microwave. I slapped a hand to my forehead and groaned.

"That's not healthy for you." a somewhat deep voice cut into my annoyance. I gasped, nearly falling backwards over another one of our beagles, Jasmine. The voice's owner, Jin, caught me with one arm. I was blushing intensely. He took my other hand in his free hand.

"My word, what happened to your hand? It's all scratched up. What did you do?"

I bit my lip, pulling away. "M-my ferret scratched me. I-it's no big deal, really."

I shoved my hand deep into the pocket of my pajamas embarrassedly, and rubbed the back of my head. I bit my lip again.

"Please, stop that." Jin said, reaching out for me. I took a step backwards, running into someone.

"Hey! Look out!" It was Kathy; she had been carrying something from my room, which now was on the floor. I recognized it immediately. It was the crystal unicorn I had received from my sister-in-law when she came home a couple months before. I felt a lump in my throat as I fell to my knees. I picked up some of the larger pieces in my hands, as tears began to well up in my eyes.

"K-Kathy... w-why did you... why did you touch this...?!" I was biting my lip to keep myself from sounding too angry. Kathy backed away a little.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't know it was yours. Sorry." She shrugged, "What do you have to do around here? Got any farm animals...?"

I looked up at her, tears in my eyes. "Kathy, I think you should leave. I don't think she's in a very good mood right now." Jin said, turning Kathy away. I squeezed the pieces in my hands until I began to bleed. I heard Candace squeak at the sight of my blood. I looked up, tears rolled down my cheeks. Toby knelt down beside me and took my hand. "You're bleeding." he stated. I bit my lip as he looked closely at my hand. Jin pulled me up by my other arm. "Did that little trinket hold some significance to you?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, tears still in my eyes. Jin took my head in his hands, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. "It will be okay. I'll fix it for you." he said. I, still crying, began to blush as well.

"Ahem." a woman's voice cut in. It was Anissa. Jin let go of my head quickly. "Oh, A-Anissa." he stammered. She was tapping her foot in annoyance. "What's with that look, Anissa?"

She just glared at him. "Were you flirting with her, Jin?" she asked, "You should be thinking about making her stop crying instead of what she looks like naked!" My face flushed bright pink and I squeezed my eyes closed. Jin was bright pink as well. My sister walked into the kitchen, clinging to Chase's arm. "What happened, Yuki?!" she gasped, letting Chase go and running to me, "Did Jin hurt you?!" Without an answer, she kicked Jin between the legs. Jin fell to his knees. Anissa gasped. "Why did you do that...?" she asked. My sister huffed angrily. "No one hurts my sister and gets away with it! He made Yuki cry, so I made him cry!" Jin was on his knees, his forehead on the floor. He was groaning painfully. I bit my lip and looked at my bloody hands. My sister frowned, then gasped. "Yuki, your unicorn you got from Haruko!" I bit my lip and nodded, sniffling as my lip began to quiver. My sister knelt down and gathered up the pieces of my unicorn. She went and got a napkin to wrap it in. "I'll get Daddy to fix it later, kay?" she said. "Thanks, Y-Yuka..." I sniffled a reply. Yuka nodded and shuffled off, cuddling the pieces of my unicorn, to our parents' bedroom. Toby walked over to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded slowly. Toby hugged me. "That's good. So... where can I sleep?" he looked at me, a sweet smile on his face. I blushed a little. Suddenly, Renee ran up to me. "Here, I'll fix your hands up right away!" she exclaimed, wrapping my hands quickly and tightly. I groaned a little in pained. Toby smiled. "So, where am I sleeping tonight?" he repeated. I blinked, obviously thinking. "H-how about you sleep on th-the couch...?" I suggested. Toby smiled and nodded. "That'd be perfect... anyone seen Phoebe?" We all looked around. Phoebe wasn't in the living room with us. I blinked as I heard my ferret scratching at his cage from my bedroom. I followed the sound and found Phoebe, kneeling by his cage.

"It's so interesting! What is this little thing?" she asked, poking her finger into his cage. My ferret, Kaos, sniffed her finger curiously. Phoebe stared back with the same curiosity. I laughed a little.

"His name's Kaos. We just got him a couple weeks ago, after... after..." I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence, and began to tear up again. Toby ran in, and gasped when he saw me crying again. He ran to me. "What happened? Why's she crying again?" he asked. Phoebe had a worried expression on her face. "I-I don't know! W-we were talking and she just...! W-what do we do...?!" she whimpered. I wiped tears from my eyes. "I-I'm okay... i-it was just... a bad memory..." I replied, my body shook. Toby patted me on the back. "There, there. You can tell me anything you need to. Just open up to me." he said, hugging me. I knelt down and opened Kaos's cage. I pulled him out and cradled him in my arms. "Phoebe, I'd like you to meet Kaos." I sniffled a little, standing up. Phoebe stood up as well, bending so that she could look at Kaos face-to-face. Then, Calvin walked in. "Hey, what's up. Oh, what's this? Hey, there little guy." he patted Kaos on the top of his head, "He's friendly. How cute." I nodded. "He chose me at the pet store. I knew he was the one we'd get as a replacement for... for..." the words began to catch in my throat. Toby sighed. "You're starting to cry again..." I shook my head. "N-no, I'm not!" I exclaimed, turning away. I realized that the way I turned had made it so that Toby's arm was across my chest. My face flushed bright pink and I pushed him away with one hand. I closed my eyes and tried to leave, only to bump into Luke. "Lu!!" I exclaimed, "G-get outta m-my way!" He blinked. "'Lu'...?" he asked, "Odd nickname for me, but whatevs." I pushed him over and went back out into the living room, still cuddling Kaos. I quick-walked to a rocking chair and sat down, trying to clear my head. I sighed. Kaos blinked and climbed up my shirt to sniff my face. I looked up to see Selena staring at me, puzzled. "You okay?" she asked coldly. I blinked, then saw Gill behind her. He peeked around her, only to dash back behind her quickly. I nodded to Selena. "Y-yeah... I-I'm okay, Lena..." I whimpered. She smiled. "Good, but what's with the nickname?" I shrugged lightly as Kaos blinked at her. "What's this little thing? Is it one of those little ferrets I've heard about?" she asked, kneeling to look at Kaos. I nodded. "H-his name's K-Kaos." I replied. She smiled warmly. Kaos sniffed the air several times before looking back up at me. I patted him on his head, and then stood up.

"I better get to bed… I have school tomorrow. Lena, you guys have to come with me…" I said, looking at them. I heard Gill growl quietly. I narrowed my eyes. "Like it or not, Gill-y, you have to go to school." I replied. Selena laughed a little. "You got told." She said. I nodded and got up. I walked to my room and put Kaos back in his cage. I took my towel and headed to my bathroom. I stripped and took a shower as quick as I could. When I was done in the shower, I darted back into my room. Phoebe shoved Calvin and Toby from the room. I sighed and got dressed in a pair of peppermint-pattern pajamas. Phoebe giggled. "Cute P.J's." she said. I nodded, a smile spread across my face. "Okay, the girls will be sleeping in my room tonight. The boys are sleeping in the living room." I said, nodding matter-of-factly to myself. Phoebe nodded and went into the living room. I heard her explaining my decision to them. I heard Toby whine a little as I pressed myself against my door. I closed my eyes and walked over to my bed. I climbed up and pulled my quilt up over my head. I closed my eyes as the girls began to file into my room. I heard someone switch the light off as we went to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up by the screaming of my alarm clock. I sat up groggily, looking around my room. I slapped my hand down on the snooze button and fell back down onto my bed. I felt something tugging on my arm as I laid face-down on my bed. I groaned and pushed myself up. "What…?!" I exclaimed somewhat angrily. It was Toby. He was tugging on the sleeve of my pajamas. His hair was a disheveled and he still looked sleepy. "What's up, Toby? Why'd you get up so…" I paused to yawn, "… early?" He frowned sleepily. I sat up. He was still frowning, and seemed to be half-asleep. "I'm hungry…" he said at last. I sighed and slid out of bed. "Okay… what kind of cereal do you want for breakfast?" I asked. He thought for a moment. "Do you have something chocolaty…?" he asked. I nodded, and took him to the kitchen. Chase was asleep on the floor in the kitchen. I stared at him for a moment, and then got Toby a bowl of Cocoa Puffs. He ate it happily. I went to get ready for school. I looked at my floor, where Luna, Candace, and the others were sleeping, but noticed that Anissa wasn't there anymore. I began to look for her, finding her in the shower. I didn't enter the bathroom; she needed her privacy, after all. I returned to my room, finding Candace sitting up. Her hair was messy and she was rubbing her eyes sleepily. I knelt down by the edge of the sleeping bag they had slept on. "G'morning, Candy." I said cheerfully. She yawned and stood up. "You can wear this to school today, Candace." I handed her my favorite dress. She nodded and turned away from me. She got dress as I did. She looked awesome in my dress. Black is definitely her color. I slipped on a pair of faded jeans and a T-shirt with Kakashi from 'Naruto' on. I handed Candace my pair of high heels and slipped on my Air Speeds. I heard the shower cut off; Anissa was done with her shower. I collected an outfit that I thought would look good on her and took it to the bathroom door.

"Nissa, I picked out some clothes for you. Here." I said, holding them out as she cracked the door a little. She smiled and took them from me. I turned to return to my room, but bumped into something: Luna. She had woken up and was heading for a glass of water. Her pigtails were frayed and very messy. Candace had gone to my bookcase and grabbed my brush to brush her hair. I took it and brushed both Candace's and Luna's hair. "Go ask Yuka for some clothes, Luna. She'll share with you." I said, pointing across the hall to Yuka's bedroom door. Luna nodded sleepily and wandered over to Yuka's bedroom. She ran into the door, which opened and she fell forward. Yuka stared at her sleepily. "She needs clothes, Yuka." I said. Yuka nodded and went to pick Luna an outfit. When everyone was up, fed, and dressed, I sighed and told them to get in the car. Yuka sighed. "I'll have to take my car, too. There's too many of them." I nodded. "I'm riding with Yuka!" Chase, Gill, and Luke all exclaimed at the same time. Luna, Selena, and Maya sighed. "I call shotgun!" Chase, Gill, and Luke exclaimed in unison, glaring at each other. Selena rolled her eyes. "Let's let Yuki decide who rides with who." She said. The boys nodded. I blinked and thought for a moment. Once I had decided, I spoke up.

"Candy, Juli, Jin, Toby, Lu, Lena, Nissa, and Luna will ride with me. Candy, you and Pinky have to share a seat. Kay?" I looked to her and she nodded. Luna frowned. "I want my own seat!" she exclaimed. Candace looked at her and shook her head. "Sister, we have to do what Yuki wants seeing as she's being such a gracious host to us." She replied. Luna began to pout. "Fine." She said flatly. I brought my backpack and other school supplies out to the mini van and put it in the back. "Lu, do you mind sitting in the back with my bag?" I looked at him. He had a big smile on his face. "Sure, I don't mind!" he replied happily. Yuka packed her stuff up into her van and got in the driver's seat. "Alrighty, everyone that's riding with me better get in!" I watched as the filed in. I got in to the driver's seat of the mini van. "Get in, guys. Candy and Pinky get the middle seat. Jin's in the passenger's and Nissa and the others can squish into the back seats. Lu, in the very back." I pulled out and began to drive down the driveway. Yuka was long gone. She's always been a speeder. When I pulled up to the gate, I got out and opened it, propping it open, and returned to the van. I drove out, stopped, got out, and closed the gate. Then, I pulled out onto the dirt road and headed towards the main road. I heard Lu grunt as the van bumped on to the asphalt. Jin shifted a little. "Are you sure you know how to drive…?" he asked. I shot a glare at him, then returned my attention to the road before me. After about fifteen minutes of driving, I pulled into the parking lot of the school. I parked next to Yuka and got out. "Okay, we're here. Everyone out." I said, opening the side door of the mini van. They filed out and stood in the parking lot, Pinky and Lu looked pretty confused. I waved as I spotted the Queen of Anime Club: Mia Jonas. Mia smiled and ran over to me. We were soon joined by the group Yuka had driven to school. I could tell Yuka had sped: Gill looked terrified. I laughed. "Mia, these are… uh… exchange students from… uh… J-Japan…?" I said nervously. Jin nodded and looked straight at her.

"Well, welcome to Hell!"

"Konnichiwa, Mia-san."

"Oh, Konnichiwa!"

I sighed. Thank God one of them knew Japanese. Mia smiled again. "You. Blonde one. Come with me." she commanded. Gill looked surprised. "M-me…?" he replied, pointing to himself. Mia nodded and laced her arm through his. I smacked my hand to my forehead. Jin leaned over to me and whispered: "You know, that's not good for you."

I glared at him. "Zip it, mister. You just keep quiet until I can get you guys back." I snapped quietly. He nodded. Mia began to drag Gill away. I waved. "See ya later, Gill-y." I exclaimed, smiling. He sighed, allowing himself to be dragged. Suddenly, I was tackled from behind by someone. Tiny arms were wrapped around my stomach. Annalise had arrived. I pulled her arms loose and turned to face her. "Good morning, Annalise!" I chimed. "Good morning, Yuki!" she chimed back. I saw Jin and Chase shoot questioning glances at each other out of the corner of my eye. Annalise's eyes lit up the moment she saw Chase. She dashed over to him, nearly knocking Jin over. I sighed and shook my head. She was staring at Chase, her hands cupped together. He, I could tell, was more than a little confused. "Yuki! Who's he?" she asked, pointing to him. I sighed again.

"Annalise, he a… uhm…" I had forgotten what I'd said earlier.

"A foreign exchange student." Jin spoke up in a Japanese accent.

Annalise blinked. "Where's he from?" she insisted. I slapped my hand to my forehead. "Uh… uh… I-Ireland…?" I managed to stutter. Jin shook his head. "We're all from Japan." he said. Annalise blinked a couple times, then stared at Chase intently. After a moment of thought, she smiled.

"KONNICHIWA!" she erupted, hugging him. Chase's face turned bright pink. Annalise held on tightly to him. I saw Maya out of the corner of my eye. She had her hands clenched into fists as if she were going to punch somebody. I swiveled on my heels and rushed over to her. "M-Maya, let's not do anything rash." I pleaded. She narrowed her eyes at Annalise. I sighed again. Jin and Owen had done the same thing. We were all trying to calm Maya down now. Finally, after several minutes, she did cool down. A couple minutes later, the bell for first period rang. Great… I had to take them to PE with me. Today was going to be _loads_ of fun. I sat in the back of the class, as usual. Jin sat to my right and Anissa to my left. The others were scattered about the classroom, except for Chase and Luke, who'd gone with Yuka, and Gill, who'd gone with Mia. The teacher, Coach Hickman, called roll. I was pretty far down on the list. I sighed and waited, tapping my pencil passively until, at last, he called my name. "Here, sir." I chimed. He nodded and marked it on his attendance sheet. He then scanned the classroom.

"Okay, I know there weren't this many kids the first day. Where'd all you new kids come from." He said. I bit my lip and the other students began to look around. They hadn't even noticed the new faces. "We are exchange students from Japan." Jin spoke up, in his fake Japanese accent. Coach Hickman eyed him for a moment, then sighed. "This school never tells the teachers anything…" he said quietly, "Okay, I'll need all the exchange students to come up here and give their names." Jin nodded and glanced around; he was the first to stand up. Coach recorded their names onto his roll list and they all sat back down. I sighed and wondered how Yuka's day had started off. The day seemed to fly by… that is until I got to Spanish II. In the middle of class, Señor Guastella started chewing me out for forgetting an important form. Then, Jin stood up in front of the entire class and started yelling at him.

"Sir, you are being unreasonable. Don't yell at her like that or I'll have to…" he began to push one of his sleeves up.

"¿Que? What are you going to do?" Señor replied angrily. I blinked my tears away.

'Jin, just shut up already. I'm already in hot water as it is…' I thought, covering my head with my arms. They got into an argument that escalated into a yelling match. The bell for lunch rang and I rushed out of the room. Toby and the others (besides Jin) were close behind. Anissa turned back and dragged Jin out of the room. He was still yelling. I sighed and sat the lunch table that my posse always sits at. As always, Hannah was there before me. I sat down, and the others crowded around me. Hannah looked confused. "Since when do weirdoes… I mean besides Alex… follow you around like that?" she asked. I heard Maya grunt angrily. I sighed. "These are exchange students from Japan." I said, repeating our lie yet again. Hannah raised an eye brow. "They sure as hell don't look Japanese." She said. From the back, I heard Julius gasp. Suddenly, he was right by us. He grabbed Hannah's hands in his. "Oh, my! What fashion you have! Your clothes, your hair, you! You're truly beautiful!" he exclaimed, pulling Hannah up from the bench. "H-hey…! Lemme go!" she cried out. I sighed. "We're screwed, we're screwed, we're screwed…" I repeated, placing my hand, annoyed, to my forehead. Mia appeared, still dragging Gill by his arm. He had an annoyed look on his face. I sighed. "Has your day been Hell, too, Gill?" I asked. He just glared at me. I spaced out for the rest of the day, being led around by Jin. Before I knew it, the last bell of the day had rang and we were heading towards the van. I sighed, leaning against the vehicle, waiting for the characters to gather around. Everyone but Gill, Chase, and Julius showed up. I waited for half an hour before becoming angry and giving up. I ordered them into the van and left; Yuka had left right after school with the characters she'd driven to school that morning. I stuck a CD into the CD player and turned the volume all the way up. The Japanese lyrics flowed throughout the car, calming me down. Jin watched intently as I steered the car back and switched lanes. We found ourselves back at the house sooner than normal. Had I sped? As soon as I put the car in park, Luna jumped out. "Finally! We can just chillax!" she exclaimed. Candace shook her head. Luna looked at her confusedly. "A… as long as we attend High School in this world, we'll have to k-keep up with our homework, sister…" Candace explained. Luna stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. I smacked Luna on the back of the head. "Shut up and do your homework… I'm not in the mood right now, Luna." I growled. She whimpered and dashed inside. Jin helped me get my things from the car and helped me carry them inside. I went to my room, unlatching the door, and flopped face-down on my bed. My backpack had been placed on the floor by Jin. My hand flopped down onto my purse, and my fingers ran down the zipper's path. I could sense Jin was still in the room, watching me. I got up and walked into the living room, Yuka was on the computer. Luke, along with Owen, Anissa, Toby, and Renee were crowded around her. They were watching intently from what I could tell. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a Fudge Round. Then, I retreated back to my room. Candace, Phoebe, and Maya were discussing how senile the World History teacher had seemed. I just rolled my eyes and switched the T.V on. I heard a ruckus outside. "Oh, joy…" I growled, somehow knowing that Kathy was messing with my family's horse. I got up and ran to the front door. Sure enough, Kathy had gotten on Sugarfoot's back and was trying to ride him. I shook my head and opened the door. "Get offa him, Kathy. He's too old." I called out to her. She frowned, but got off. Sugarfoot huffed at her and trotted away towards his food dish. "Get inside, Kathy." I commanded quietly. She nodded and hurried up the steps into the house. I sighed and placed a hand to my head. "Why is keeping track of 16 video game characters so difficult?!" I asked myself. "Because…" a voice startled me, "We don't belong here… We belong on Waffle Island, not her in…?" Jin looked at me. "We're in a place called Florida." I told him. He nodded matter-of-factly. "Well, we don't belong here in Florida." he said. I sighed and walked past him, back into the house. I went to my room and ate the Fudge Round I'd gotten earlier. Candace, Maya, Phoebe, and now Luna were still talking about the History teacher. I sat on my bed and pulled out my Algebra II book. I opened it to the page and began to work, quickly and quietly. Anissa had since come back into the room and was sitting at my small desk, doing her Biology homework. I sighed and pulled out my MP3 player. I needed music to help me concentrate. It began playing a Linkin Park song as soon as it switched on. I sighed, closed my eyes, and was absorbed into the music until I felt someone's hand on my knee. I opened my eyes to see Maya staring curiously at me.

"Were you trying to sleep without doing your work?" she asked.

I glared at her and paused the song. I pulled one ear phone out and spoke. "No. I need music to help me concentrate. Maya nodded, but blinked confusedly. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, lying back on my bed. I sighed as my ferret started to scratch at his cage. I sat up and glared at him as well. Candace was sitting on her knees, sticking her finger into the cage. "How adorable… What is his name, again? Kaos, right?" she asked, looking at me. I nodded, a small smile spread across my face. She opened the cage gently and picked him up. He stared at her happily. I smiled and stood up. "Watch this." I said, taking Kaos and potting him on the floor. I rubbed his belly quickly until he began to spazz. He ran under my bed and we heard a 'thunk'. "D-did he hit the wall…?" Candace asked. I shrugged. "It won't hurt him. He acts like he's got nothing upstairs." I replied as Kaos dashed out from under my bed. Luna screamed and hopped up onto my bed. "R-rat!!" she exclaimed, mistaking Kaos for a rat. I smiled and picked him up. He bit my hand gently as I cooed at him. "He's not a rat, he's a ferret." I said defensively. She frowned and I put Kaos up. After several minutes, dinner was done and we all ate. After dinner, we had to take showers, and then it was time for bed. The boys slept in the living room again, but only Candace, Selena, Anissa, and Renee slept in my room. Maya, Phoebe, Luna, and Kathy slept in Yuka's room.


End file.
